claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Claymore Manga Chapter 7
The seventh chapter of Claymore by Norihiro Yagi, first published in the May 2001 issue of Shonen Jump. Short Synopsis Galk, Sid and Clare battle the Yoma. Though Galk and Sid can do very little to stop it, Clare manages to destroy one of its eyes before being injured badly herself. As more soldiers arrive, the Yoma retreats and Clare is taken into the care of the cathedral. Raki is summoned by Sid to Clare's bedside, where she is still unconscious. He and Sid have a fight when the latter insults her and Raki prays desperately for Clare's recovery. Two days later, Clare awakens to Raki's joy. When Father Vincent enters, she asks him for a favor. Detailed Synopsis The First Battle As Clare falls, Galk and Sid ready themselves for an assault. As the Yoma charges, it becomes clear that it is too fast for them to be ready in time. Just as it is about to strike, however, a shortsword becomes embedded in its eye. Clare stands, though obviously badly affected by her injury. The Yoma pulls out the blade and appears to vanish. Clare kicks Sid aside just as the Yoma strikes and Sid's life is saved. Clare tries to slash it with her other sword but the small blade barely scratches the Yoma. Against her command, Galk charges and the Yoma shatters his sword in a single swipe. The Yoma extends its fingers into blades and, just as it is about to kill him, Clare manages to pin the arm down, saving him. As she tries to make him leave, the Yoma uses its other hand to pierce her chest in several places. The Yoma then lifts her up and tosses her aside. Clare's Wounds Just as it is about to make another charge, guards appear at the door, though they only get a glimpse of the Yoma before it vanishes. As the guards pour in, Galk approaches the motionless Clare. After a check, he asserts that her heart is still beating. Without another word, he lifts her in his arms, making Sid protest that she is half-Yoma and does not deserve such kindness. He simply gives the explanation that, monster or not, she saved his life and thus owes her a debt of gratitude. The next morning, Raki awakes to find himself alone and Clare missing. When he demands the innkeeper to tell her where she'd gone, Sid enters, ordering him to come along. Thinking he has done something to Clare, Raki fights but is punched down. Sid tells him to pack his bags and come with him if he wants to see Clare before she dies. When Raki reaches the cathedral, he is distraught to see Clare bandaged and unconscious. When he asks Father Vincent if she will live, he simply says that, since her body is a foreign entity, he does not know how to treat it. Sid casually states that, even if she dies, he does not care, since she is half-Yoma and part monster in his eyes. This earns him a hard punch from Raki, who tearfully shouts that Clare, who fights for the safety of mankind, is better than humans, who only think for themselves. Raki's Prayers The fight quickly escalates and Raki sobs how much more kind Clare is than anyone else since she took him under her wing when no one else would. Soon, he is knocked down again and a disgusted Sid leaves to return to his post. Father Vincent attempts to comfort Raki, who is crying in earnest. Galk tells him firmly to stop and affirms that he does not want her to die. He goes on to say that, if he believes and prays for it, Clare will wake up. Days pass and Raki never leaves Clare's bedside, always praying. His patience is rewarded; finally, she opens her eyes. As Raki cries with happiness, Father Vincent comes and informs her of the situation. Clare then asks him to do a favour for her. Characters introduced *none Navigation 007 Category:Claymore Introduction Arc Category:Volume 2